It had to be you Part 1
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Part one of my four part story arc. Every fic is another Addison pairing...all connected. Starting with Addek. R&R please


A/N: Alright, I'm going to try to actually stick to something now and do something new. Every fic is dedicated to an Addison pairing. The first is Addek, then Maddison, then Addisex, then Paddison. Chronologically, right? Right. Haha...Well, it's all one story. How Addison and Derek met, then broke up, etc. etc.

"Who is that?" Mark pointed to a leggy blonde strutting by. Derek wrinkled his nose. He could practically see her ass cheeks from under that short skirt. So not his style.

His style was more the understated but still beautiful redhead sitting two rows ahead of him. Not that he would ever mention that to Mark. If he even hinted that he liked a certain girl, Mark would act like an embarrasing mother, with the punching and giggling and all that, then actually walking up to the aforementioned girl and telling them all of Derek's secrets, like how he was extremely meticulous with his hair, how he liked to drink hot chocolate instead of coffee, how he couldn't manage to operate a computer to save his life, and his facination with redheads.

Hence his facination with the girl two rows ahead.

Class began and Derek pretended to stare fixedly at the board like Mark, but he kept his eyes fixed and alert instead on the redhead. She studiously took notes instead of sleeping off a hangover or faking attentiveness like the rest of the class. She seemed to be the only one actually fully awake. He marveled at her. Her pen flew across her paper, and from where he was sitting, Derek could see loopy, backwards cursive. Her long elegant fingers fit perfectly over her fancy looking pen, and her fingernails were painted the same color as her hair. Now he felt like an obsessive loser. He couldn't believe he was noticing every single thing about this girl that he didn't even know!!

He decided right then he wasn't going to look at her anymore.

Derek kept his eyes on the boring fake wood desk for the next hour. Every once and a while he would look up and try to pay attention, but his eyes would direct themselves to that head of red curls. Then he would quickly look back. He had to admit, that desk was EXTREMELY boring after at least forty five seconds. When the teacher finally said, "Class dismissed," Derek shot out of his seat and made a beeline for Redhead.

"Hey, I'm uh...Derek Shepherd," he held out his hand awkwardly. Red smiled uncertainly at him, and he noticed she was probably as nervous as he was. "Addison Montgomery..." she shook his hand loosely. Derek stared at his feet as he searched for something completely not retarded to say. Finally, after the longest awkward silence ever in existence, he spoke. "I, uh, noticed you were taking notes, so, um, I was wondering if you would uh, like to study with me for the um, midterms?" Well, at least he had gotten all the words out. Addison blushed.

"I would like that," she said quietly. She clutched her notebook closer to her chest and walked out, pausing only momentarily to turn around and smile sheepishly back at him. When he was sure she was gone, Derek couldn't resist doing a little jig. He could barely stop himself from clicking his heels together. "Well," Derek spun around and almost fell over, and came face to face with a grinning Mark. "She's mighty hot, I'll give you that. A little dorky for my taste, but she's good for you." Derek turned bright red.

"Thank you?" he tried to return the stupid grin, but for once he wasn't thinking about what he was sure Mark was thinking about. He was actually thinking that she had kind of a sexy voice. Delicate but kind of hoarse. And she might have been wearing some dorky looking slacks, but she paired it with some of the sexiest shoes he had ever seen. He could imagine those shoes paired with a skirt and some sexy legs. He hadn't seen them, but he was sure they were fantastic. He just knew.

He shivered with anticipation.

Addison Montgomery almost sprinted out of her anatomy class. Derek Shepherd had just asked her out!! Well, sort of. She couldn't quite understand him with all the 'uhs' and 'ums'. She would say that he was nervous, but this was Derek Shepherd for God's sake! Why would he be nervous while talking to her? She practically skipped into her dorm room and tackled her roomate, Savvy. "Guess what?" she chanted over and over, waking Savvy out of an alcoholic induced haze.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, grumpily. She opened her bleary eyes and stared stonily at Addison. She was always particularly angry when she was hungover. Not that Addison really cared right now. "Guess who asked me out today?" she continued the bouncing on Savvy's unmade bed until Savvy shoved her off. She landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her backside. Savvy finally seemed to get a little life and started giggling. Addison stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sure, laugh at pain," she said haughtily, crossing her arms across her perfect sized but always hidden chest. Savvy sat up reluctantly and faced her best friend. "Ok, I'm ready to listen now. Who asked you out? Skippy again?" Addison stopped laughing to glare ominously at her friend. "No," she drew out the word as long as her breath would hold. Then she paused dramatically. "Derek Shepherd!" Savvy's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her smelly bed and she and Addison jumped around in each others arms squealing like little girls.

"He's totally hot!" Savvy squealed. Addison giggled. "You don't think I know that?" Savvy grinned. "Hey," she stopped bouncing and Addison reluctantly slipped off her shoes, making herself only an inch taller than Savvy instead of six. "You think he'll introduce me to his friend, Mark?" Addison rolled her eyes sarcastically. Savvy had had a thing for Mark Sloan since the first day of med school. But then again, so did everyone at the school. Well, those who hadn't already slept with him. And Addison.

So she wasn't turned on by the sculpted muscles and deep voice. She was more attracted to more mature, quiet guys who knew how to treat a woman. She just wasn't that into the compliments Mark could slather on a girl and his perfect kissing technique. She wanted Derek. "Doubt it," she slipped out of her classy slacks and into her short baby blue shorts and unbuttoned her shirt and sat primly down on her bed. "You think he really likes me?" she asked softly. She never really let her insecure side come out, unless she was with Savvy. Or Derek, but that was purely accidental.

Savvy followed suit, and stripped down to a bra and shorts, revealing abs almost as sculpted as Mark's were mentioned to be. "Of course he does," Savvy said, tossing a pillow in Addison's direction. "I mean come on, you're freaking hot!" Addison glanced down at her perfectly flat stomach, gently curved hips and long, muscular legs. "No I'm not," she said grumpily. Savvy groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillow. "You have some SERIOUS self esteem issues!" Addison allowed a giggle to escape her lips as Savvy stood up. She yanked Addison to her bare feet and pushed her in front of the full length mirror hanging from the closet. "Look at that! You ARE HOT!" Addison watched her face turn bright red and she pushed the closet door closed.

Someone knocked. Addison turned to amble over to a discarded shirt laying on the floor while Savvy confidently strode over to the door and threw it open. Derek was standing on the other side. Savvy bit her lip. "Well, if it isn't DEREK SHEPHERD," she said loudly, so Addison would hurry her ass up and put some clothes on. "What brings you here?" she asked, making no effort to hide her perfect body. But Derek didn't even glance at it.

"Is Addison here?" he asked, shuffling his feet. Savvy prayed to God Addison had a shirt on, because she had done her part. She stepped aside and let Derek step into the almost immaculate room. Addison was sitting serenely on her bed, with her glasses on and a book open on her lap. Savvy almost giggled. Like Addison ever read unless she had to. Derek stood in front of the bed awkwardly, waiting for Addison to say something. But she couldn't. She just stared at him.

"Take a seat," Savvy ordered instead. Derek perched himself next to Addison with a good six inches between them. Savvy rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, standing up. "I'm going to eat some food," she said vaguely, snatching up a shirt and slipping on some shoes at the same time. Addison glanced up at her, terrified, and Savvy winked, and shut the door behind her.

She definitely had fantastic legs, Derek thought as he watched her shift umcomfortably on the bed. Then a horrible thought just hit him in the face. Oh. My. God. They were sitting together on her bed, in an empty dorm room, and she was over 50 naked. He wondered if there was any way this could end with them both fully clothed. "So," he said awkwardly. "What do you want to talk about?" Addison laughed suddenly, a cute, breathy laugh that caught Derek by surprise. Her laugh was adorable!

"What?" he asked, starting to laugh himself. Addison wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and grinned at him, looking more beautiful than ever with her pink flushed cheeks and smiling aqua colored eyes. "I'm sorry," she gasped, trying not to suffocate. "But that was the dorkiest thing I've ever heard." Derek started laughing with her now, and he realized there was really nothing to be afraid of. She obviously liked him, and he obviously liked her. So what was he waiting for? Wasn't Mark always telling him about the hot girls who always asked why he never asked them out? And he always replied vaugely that he wasn't on the market? Wasn't he the one who always had girls asking him out because he was too shy to make the first move? So why did he need so much prompting? Addison looked more than happy to have him sitting next to her on her bed.

Without another dissuading thought, Derek leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in mid-laugh. Her eyes widened, then she allowed them to close and gave herself up to the kiss. She broke apart to breath and licked her lips sexily, her eyes still closed. . She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pulled him back in, letting another giggle escape her lips as Derek ran his tongue over her teeth. She raked her tongue across his bottom lip and he pulled away to press his lips to her defined collarbone. She ran her fingers through his amazing hair and he ran his hands up her fantastic legs, and felt her legs erupt in immediate goosebumps. He could faintly smell a perfume, understated and sexy, just like the girl wearing it. He fingered the waistband of her shorts impatiently. She slid her fingers under his shirt, touching his muscular stomach.

Then he pulled back.

Addison opened her eyes, grinning stupidly. Derek licked his lips hungrily, already itching to taste her again. But if he didn't stop himself, he was going to pull a Mark. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He reached over and took her hand, and he realized for the first time, that he was shaking. And so was she. "I have to go," he said simply. Addison furrowed her eyebrows. Did she do something wrong? Derek hastened to correct himself. "It's just that, I don't want to be like Mark, and if I don't go, I'm afraid I might." Addison laughed again, and he immediately wished he could just kiss her all day. "Ok. I understand," she said hoarsely, her voice sounding even more sexy now. "Promise me I'll see you again?" she asked.

Derek kissed her forehead. "I promise." He opened the door and stepped outside to Savvy leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Done already?" she asked, smirking. Derek raised an eyebrow at her and refused to give her any details. She had Addison for that. 


End file.
